Applicant claims priority from U.K. patent application GB 0101597.3 filed Jan. 22, 2001.
An interface component can be used to electrically couple connectors at the ends of cables to traces on a circuit board. One type of such component includes a molded plastic body that is molded to leave passages, and which is selectively plated to plate the passages and to form tracks leading from the platings on the passages to different mounting feet terminals that connect to different traces on the circuit board. One problem encountered in the production of such a device is that it is very difficult to assure that areas between the tracks are not plated, which would short circuit the different tracks. This is a particular disadvantage for small structures and a mass production processes. An interface component and method for producing it which assured separation of different tracks connecting different passages to different terminals, would be of value.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an electrical component and method of manufacture are provided, that includes an insulator with metal plating tracks that connect plated contact-holding parts to terminals, which assures electrical separation of the different tracks. The component includes an initial structure molded of insulative material and having a plurality of regions that each forms a contact-holding part such as a passage and that forms a terminal, the regions being separated from each other except by thin connecting tabs. A metal plating plates the initial structure, including the contact-holding parts such as passages, the terminal and areas that connect each passage application to a terminal as well as the connecting tabs. A quantity of a second insulative material is overmolded to the plated initial structure to lie between the largely separated regions so as to mechanically connect them. The plated tabs then can be easily removed to electrically separate the platings on the different regions.
One component is used to interface between traces on a circuit board and at least two connectors. The component has a flat bottom surface for lying adjacent to the circuit board, and has a plurality of terminals formed by posts that project into holes in the circuit board. The posts are formed during the molding of the initial structure and are plated, to connect to platings on the circuit board holes.
The contact-holding parts of the initial structure which are plated, may comprise passages that receive coaxial connectors. Each coaxial connector includes an outer contact that is connected to one region of the plating on a component passage, and an inner contact separated by insulation of the coaxial connector from the outer contact. An additional inner conductor surrounded by insulation, is inserted into the rest of the passage, and has an inner end connected to the inner contact of the coaxial connector and has an outer end which connects to a trace on the circuit board.
The novel features of the invention are set forth with particularity in the appended claims. The invention will be best understood from the following description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.